


"What have I done?"

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dream Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, The Skeld (Among Us), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Among Us Au:Dream and Wilbur are the impostors, but Wil is scared of killing anyone, so all the work is in Dream's hands, but what happened when Dream gets discovered and threatened with being thrown out of the ship?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	"What have I done?"

**Author's Note:**

> Join [MCYT Ship Server](https://discord.gg/Y3JJB4wg9C) there are a lot of talented people there.

The first bomb exploded when Wilbur and Dream arrived at the park. Dream felt the earth crumble at his feet. He was by Wilbur’s side in an instant, confusion painted in his face. 

“Dream what is happe-?” Wilbur’s eyes widened in surprise. A strong light mixed with a gust of wind came from behind the blonde. He turned and Dream had to cover his eyes to not get blinded. He caught a glimpse of a big cloud of smoke in the form of a mushroom in the sky.

That’s when the screams started.

Dream grabbed Wilbur by the hand and started running towards the nearest forest, dragging the brunette with him.

“Dream?” 

“We need to get out of here. Now.” Dream remembered all the classes he had been given at training. 

Humans from planet Earth were known for invading planets and killing every living thing on them. Every time he asked his professors they just said: “Their planet is crumbling to pieces. They are looking for new places to live, they don’t care how they manage it.” Dream always thought that his planet was far away enough, or at least by the time they reached them they would have conquered enough already. 

He was wrong.

More explosions could be heard in the background, but Dream didn’t care. He only cared about the teenage boy behind him who was trying to keep up his pace. Buildings started to fall, he could hear vehicles running through the streets, and then the realization hit him:

They would never make it to the forest, not by foot.

Dream stopped dead in his tracks, Wilbur crashing into him from behind. He looked at him, communication was key in his plan.

“We need to get a car.” Wilbur may be bad at most physical activities, but he wasn’t stupid. His eyes widened in realization as he processed what ‘get a car’ would entail. The couple could hear spaceships arriving in their atmosphere. They were running out of time. 

Wilbur looked at the city. Luckily, the park that they used to go to was on the outskirts, meaning that they are not in the center of the destruction, but they had to be careful. The brunette scanned the area. Ashes rained down and if Wilbur squinted his eyes he could see bodies laying on the streets. Vile rose up to his throat, but he kept it down.

“I got a plan.” He announced looking at Dream. The blonde smirked at him.   
“I know you do.” And they both started running again.

In theory, the plan was easy. Go to the nearest car, take it and drive to the forest so they could hide and wait for all of this to be over or even an escape ship to arrive. The problem arrived with the first group of human soldiers who were coming down a helicopter. The first one to touch land had already shot five civilians. Dream saw another soldier come down the ropes, pointing a gun at him and Wilbur as they were running to a red car. Luckily a Dream found somewhere to hide. He entered the building to his right and pulled Wilbur with him just in time before the rain of bullets reached them. One second later and Wilbur would have become another corpse.

Both of them were panting. Dream leaned on a wall and Wilbur put his hands on his knees to let the air follow through his system again. 

“What are we going to do?” Dream hated with every cell in his body the scared tone in Wilbur’s voice. He didn’t want to hear it ever again, but life wasn’t fair, this was barely starting.

“Get behind me.” He ordered. Wilbur obeyed without questions. 

Dream just needed a glimpse of the outside to make a plan. Just when he popped his head out to watch the situation another round of bullets brushed his hair. He hid behind the wall again.

“What did you see?” Asked Wilbur.

“They’re in front of the building, waiting for us to come out. There are two- three cars on the right side, we could reach them if-”

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?”

“ _ You  _ may make it if you run fast enough. I wouldn’t. I think we should wait.”

“Wait?”

“They’ll eventually come for us. You were the best in close combat in class, right?”

“Right.” Dream was already understanding Wilbur’s plan and felt the adrenaline flow through him. The need to kill. They just had to wait.

They didn’t have to wait much time. 

The crunch of the boots were heard outside of the entrance. A few more seconds. Dream could hear the heavy breathing of Wilbur huddled behind him.

_ 3 _

Grab a weapon, cover Wilbur and run to the car, they had three chances.

_ 2 _

Did his brothers make it? Did Wilbur’s family manage to reach an escape pod? He’ll never know.

_ 1 _

They say everything can go to hell in the bat of an eye.

_ Now! _

The first soldier that entered didn’t even have time to react. Dream crouched and with all his force, slammed his elbow in the gut of the guy. The soldier stumbled and gasped for air; there was Dream’s chance. He shoved him once more and took the gun from his hands. 

The first bullet went directly through the soldier’s head.

The second and third were directed to his other companions. Dream placed second in aim class. Those bitches were going to pay for daring to disturb them.

“ _ Run. _ ” He didn’t have to repeat himself. Wilbur darted out the building and started running towards the red car. Dream started shooting at everything that moved, buying time for Wil to reach cover.

He got distracted.

Anxiety crept within him and Dream couldn’t help but glance at Wilbur to see if he was doing okay.

That’s all it took.

One glance.

One second.

One bat of an eye.

A bullet went through his shoulder and Dream hissed in pain, dropping the gun. He could try to make a run for it and wait for the best, or go back to the building. Dream had to move if he planned on not getting killed on the spot. 

An explosion to their right distracted Dream and the others. The explosion was too close to comfort, but it gave time enough for Dream to get back at the entrance of the building. Back to square one. This time without Wilbur.

Fuck, Wilbur!

He was now alone in the middle of the battlefield. Dream hoped he had managed to get into a car and drive far away. 

Spurts of blood were coming out of Dream’s shoulder. He needed medical attention soon.

“We have three casualties. The guy is inside the building injured.” The closeness of the voices made Dream jump. He smirked at the statement, at least he had managed to take three motherfuckers with him. “We’re approaching now.”

Was this his last moment alive?

Dream thought of Sam, his twin, helping Tubbo, their little brother, with some history homework. He thought of Wilbur’s family, who welcomed him from the very beginning; Tommy, with his bright personality, Technoblade, he and Dream fought for the title as the best soldier in the academy, he inspired Dream to be better, fight harder, and Phil, who accepted him and his brothers in his home, fed them and love them like they were his sons too.

Dream had lived a good life. Maybe he’ll reunite with them, he just regretted not giving Wilbur a last kiss-

Screams interrupted his thoughts.

With some difficulty Dream peeked out the entrance expecting his head to be filled with bullets only to find the red car in front of him, the soldiers far away, probably dead or hurting really badly, Dream didn’t care. Wilbur was there smiling at him with his hands on the steering wheel.

“What are you waiting for?” His savior. Dream got up and the sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him of his situation. They didn’t have time for Dream to make it all the way to the copilot, so he just entered the passenger seat behind Wil.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

And they were going.

The path from the park to the forest would’ve taken them 30 to 45 minutes in foot, 15 in a vehicle. Having to return to the city took them even far away from the forest, but a car still would be faster than walking or running. The first ten minutes of the ride were peaceful.

Until they reached the little town that was a few kilometers away from the forest.

Even though they were in the middle of some action Dream and Wilbur didn’t have the time to take in their surroundings. The gravity of the situation settled inside the car as they drove. Beautiful houses, farms, schools were now blown up. Every place they looked there was a new body, and each one of them had a different cause of death. Some of them had been shot in the head, others were stabbed until death, there was even a lonely arm in the middle of the street, Dream guessed it was the people who were in the center of the explosion. He looked at Wilbur and could see his face was pale. Wilbur never was for the violence. Deliberately skipping fighting and shooting classes, scolding Dream and Techno every time they were sparring, refusing to be part of the military…

But just as Wilbur hated everything that had to do with death, he was an expert on life. He was one of the best healers from the district. When he was presented with an injured person it was like his hands were magic. He worked with ease and effectiveness and Dream loved that about him. Unfortunately, he didn’t cope well when faced with death. Dream could see the tears start to form in his eyes, so he put a hand on his shoulder to give him support, he flinched as the wound throbs, but Wilbur needed him at that moment.

Suddenly Wilbur pressed the breaks of the car. Dream slides forward slightly before returning to his original place.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look.” Wilbur’s voice was strained and tense. The blonde looked straight ahead and felt the world stop.

There, at the exit of the town and the way to safety were at least thirty soldiers, all dressed in multiple colors, pointing their guns at them.

“Fuck.” Dream whispered. There was no way out, they were in an open field, every single move they made would be seen by them. Even if they tried to run, some of them would shot them to death before they even got one meter away from the car. Going back the way they came would mean the same fate. They were really fucked.

That was until a missile impacted the place in front of them. Blood and body parts flew over the car. Dream and Wilbur flinched at the sudden light and sound of the explosion.

What is happening? 

Suddenly a helicopter could be heard above them. Dream knew that sound, it was the military. They were saved.

A few soldiers started to shoot, but they were no match. They were badly injured and had fewer numbers. The military killed them off in seconds.

“Wilbur go.” There was still no time to lose and Dream’s worries came true as he heard more cars and shouts coming from behind them. “Get down.” He shouted. Wilbur and he threw themselves to the side as bullets broke through the thin glass of the car. The pieces falling over them. 

They needed to get out of the car.

Dream warned Wilbur to grab the handle of the door. At Dream’s signal, they would get out of there and run as fast as possible. The military should provide enough distraction or at least some fight to the humans, buying time for the couple to get away intact.

“NOW” They took advantage of the silence, which meant the humans needed to reload their weapons.

Run unpredictable.

Jump.

Slide.

Don’t make a pattern when you’re running in the middle of a gunfire.

That’s what the academy taught him. Luckily, Wilbur attended that class. Even though they both looked crazy, him and the brunette managed to pass through the line of the military. They ran without looking back.

\-------

His legs wanted to give out. Every muscle in his body stung and Dream felt like dying, but he kept pushing. Waiting for Wilbur if he needed to, paying attention to their surroundings to see if there was any loose soldier who may have tried to shoot them.

The sky. Once a beautiful pink color was now painted with black smoke, ashes flying in the air as enemies and allies fought for dominance. It didn’t matter, not anymore. 

Finally, they reached the first few lines of trees. Wilbur’s feet gave up and the brunette fell face-first onto the grass. Dream wanted to join him, but he knew that the moment he relaxed he would not want to get up anymore. 

“Wilbur, come on.” He pushed his foot against Wilbur’s side, but got no answer from the man. “Wil?” Dream ignored the pain in his body and crouched besides him. Just then Dream realized that Wilbur passed out. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss against his temple.

They couldn’t stop. Gunshots were heard in the distance and Dream could still see lines of smoke. They were multiplying as the minutes passed. The quiet of the forest made Dream feel in dream in contrast with the destruction of the city. His home. Their home.

Dream grabbed Wilbur and gently threw him over his shoulder and walked to heart of the forest.

Silence.

No animals. No people. Nothing.

His shoulder hurt like hell and in many times he almost dropped Wilbur. Dream started wondering what to do next. They finally reached the forest, they were safe, but only temporary. It was only a matter of time before someone found them.

Tears started slipping through Dream’s face. He missed Sam, his twin always managed to have a plan, or at least helped him to make one. He missed Tubbo, who managed to bring something positive out of all situations. They were fucked, really fucked this time.

Suddenly, Dream reached a clearing. There, in the heart of the forest was a ship. Dream stopped dead in his tracks. The silver material reflected the sunlight, it wasn’t a strong light enough to blind Dream, but more like a warm kiss spreading through his body. 

Wilbur stirred in his sleep and Dream was reminded that he couldn’t stay there. They either entered the ship to hide there or they needed to get away from there as fast as possible, but Dream was tired, his body moved automatically for him, going towards the open ramp.

The ship only had one window at the front and had the words ‘The Skeld’ written over the side.

The moment Dream stepped inside he was met with cold, chilly air. In front of them, there was a room that looked like the dining area. Four tables covered one corner of the place, and in the middle of the room, there was the biggest table of all, with a big red button on it. By this point Dream’s shoulder was numb and he knew he couldn’t keep carrying Wilbur if he didn’t want to drop him or damage his shoulder permanently.

Dream took Wilbur over one of the tables in the corner and gently laid him on his back. Wilbur stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up, and Dream wasn’t going to be the person to disturb him. Carefully, Dream enveloped Wilbur in his arms after stretching out a little bit of the fatigue. He grabbed the brunette and cradled him to his chest, making sure Wilbur’s arms were over his shoulders. Like many times before and by instinct, Wilbur’s leg circled Dream’s waist and he clung onto the blonde as if his life depended on it. Wilbur started mumbling incoherent words of despair and Dream wondered if he was having a nightmare. He brought his hand to Wilbur’s hair and started to caress it slowly.

“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe” Dream whispered into the other’s ear. This seemed to calm him down a little. He kept doing that as he explored a few more rooms inside the ship. Wilbur clinging to him.

Dream saw an administration room with a green hologram hovering over a table. Following the same hallway that had the entrance of the administration room ended on a room a little smaller than the dining room but still big. It had some boxes and, what Dream guessed it was due to the smell, fuel. There were two halls at each side of the room, Dream went to the right.

The electricity room. A chill went through Dream’s spine and he hugged Wilbur tighter, hiding part of his face in the brunette’s neck, filling his senses with his smell. Wilbur smelled like ash and dirt, but there, between all that, he still smelled like  _ Wilbur _ , Dream couldn’t exactly put into words what his boyfriend smelled like. It was a sweet smell, not enough to be cloying, but just at the right amount for Dream to get lost in it.

He walked deeper into the room and saw all the switches, cables and shelves.

“I got a bad feeling about this.” Dream said to the air, but he needed to investigate. Knowledge is power, especially when you’re in enemy lines and Dream had no clue if the ship was from his planet or from the humans. He never saw it in practice classes and it wasn’t mentioned in theory, but maybe it was a secret plan in case an emergency happened. The few rooms he went in were big enough to fit at least fifty people easily and even more if everyone got side by side. 

At the top left of the room, almost reaching the edge, was a ventilation door. Dream walked over it and checked to see if he would be able to open it. The sleeping body of Wilbur made Dream’s mobility sloppy, so he crouched and he let go of the brunette, leaning him against the wall. In the moment Dream’s arms left his body Wilbur started hyperventilate, trashing violently in his sleep. 

Dream feared this when he decided to let Wilbur sleep. Wilbur didn’t like to deal with his problem or even react to them, he was too much of a nice guy, that’s how he and Dream met. A bunch of guys started teasing him and Wilbur didn’t do anything about it; soon the teasing passed from a few insults weekly, to direct physical harassment almost everyday. Dream found Wilbur alone in a classroom, bloodied, with his clothes ripped apart and passed out. That was enough to make someone shiver and scream in terror, but it was what was behind Wilbur that almost made Dream throw up. 

Hanging from the ceiling were the bullies. Limps ripped apart, blood coming out from their eyes and mouth. Dream heard about these types of people from their species, but he thought it was a myth. Years ago, a few selected kids were experimented on, to bring their species bodies to maximum power. Unfortunately, the experiment worked.

The lab had to be evacuated immediately, but it was too late.

No scientist survived.

Dream picked up Wilbur and left the school to go to his home. Panic was evident in every step he took. There, Sam helped him to take Wilbur to the hospital. Doctors attended Wilbur and managed to heal his wounds.

They explained everything to the twins after.

There was a possibility that Wilbur may not remember what he did. Kind of a way of his subconscious to protect him. Or in the case he did, Wilbur would be really scarred for life.

Sam returned home to take care of their brother, but Dream couldn’t make himself leave. Even when they tried to kick him out he managed to stay with Wilbur. The next day Wilbur’s family arrived worried; Phil and Techno with a baby Tommy. Dream guessed that he may have the same age as Tubbo. 

That visit was a blur too. The only thing that mattered was Wilbur.

Dream fell asleep that day running his hand through Wilbur’s stomach, where the stitches laid, newly added. Suddenly in the middle of the night, he woke up with a shaking Wilbur. It broke Dream’s heart to hear him shout in his sleep ‘ _ Leave me alone!’ ‘Please stop! ‘What did I do to you?’.  _ Tears started running from Wilbur’s eyes and soon enough Dream was crying too. Wilbur woke up startled and Dream hugged him transmitting all his good energy to the brunette. At that moment Dream was a stranger to him, but Wilbur clung to the other as if there was no tomorrow.

Since that day Dream swore to protect Wilbur at all costs.

As their friendship progressed Dream discovered that Wilbur bottled up all of his emotions. Any negative feelings disappeared from Wilbur’s life. Dream admired Wilbur for that.

Until Wilbur couldn’t take anything more.

There hasn’t been a scarier opponent that Drean had to face than an angry Wilbur. At least when Wilbur was sad, Dream knew how to comfort him, but everytime the brunette’s feelings came to the surface, it was as if Pandora’s Box was opened. Chaos and destruction followed by a raging path of  _ death  _ were the consequences of Wilbur’s rage. Due to the experiments, the monster inside Wilbur came out, literally. Smoke as black as coal started to come from Wilbur’s pores and in that state, the brunette thought only in one thing. Killing. Managing to create weapons like guns or knives out of thin air. Luckily, Wilbur only seemed to drawn to bad strangers; innocent people and people close to Wil seemed to always be safe. And everytime that the rage ended Wilbur forgot everything that happened.

Until one day it didn’t.

Wilbur cried for weeks and entered into a severe stage of depression remembering every kill. Every life he took and Wilbur hated himself for  _ enjoying  _ it. Dream managed to convince him to go into the medical field. He told him that it may be a way to restore all those lives he took, by saving others. Wilbur not only was out of that state with his new purpose, but he kissed Dream with appreciation, confessing his love for the blonde. That’s when the relationship started.

Dream put his hand on Wilbur’s head and started whispering sweet and calming nonsense to him until he stopped shaking. He analyzed his situation, Dream knew Wilbur was processing everything that just happened in the last hour, he always did this.

Wilbur didn’t cry.

Wilbur didn’t scream.

Wilbur didn’t get mad.

Until he slept. There, in the realm of dreams controlled by the subconscious, Wilbur’s reality outside of Dream crashed and he wanted nothing more than escape. But Wilbur couldn’t run away forever and Dream always made sure to be there for him, giving him physical affection like grabbing his hand and running his thumb over it, pressing kisses against his temple, pecking him in the lips, or hugging him, letting Wilbur cry in his shoulder when he needed to. Unfortunately, there wasn’t time for that. Dream  could feel exhaustion set in. The idea of sleep seeming more alluring by the second .  Black spots danced around his eyes.

“I’ll be back in a second Wil. I promise.” Dream yanked out his arm out of Wilbur’s grip and the brunette whimpered at the loss.

Dream quickly went to the vent’s entrance and tried to open it. He didn't use any force at all. He could feel that the inside was dark, but the eyes of their species were made to see even if there was no light. A simple glimpse let Dream know that they both would be able to fit in easily. The perfect hiding spot.

He returns to Wilbur, who looked a lot calmer, but with a frown on his face. Dream picks him up like the last time and takes him down the vent. He decides to not take any risks and closes it behind them.

With Wilbur in his arms, Dream walks over to, what he considers, is a middle point. Not too close to the electricity vent, but not too far either. Dream finally leans over the wall and slides until he’s sitting on the ground, cuddling Wilbur. The blonde accommodates them both so Dream is in a comfortable position and Wilbur can keep hugging him.

Dream gives in and falls asleep.

He knows it’s stupid.

He knows it’s a bad idea.

But Dream couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

\-----

Dream woke up from a dreamless sleep expecting his whole body to be in pain like everytime he pushed his body to the limit. Instead, he woke up relieved, even the pain in his shoulder was gone. He brought his hand over the wound only to discover he had bandages in it. There was something missing, a cold crept over his body.

Wilbur.

He stood up frantically and looked around to see if Wilbur was anywhere close. At no sight of the brunette, Dream started to make his way back to the vent of the electric room, but a sudden noise coming from behind stopped him. 

Wilbur was as happy as ever walking over Dream with his arms full of, what Dream guessed was, food. At the sight of him, Wilbur’s smile turned into a concerned face and he sped up until he met Dream, who walked over him too.

“Are you okay?” They both asked in unison.

“You go first.” And they did it again.

“No,  _ you  _ go first.” 

It went for a little while until Wilbur started to struggle with the food containers. Dream got close to him to help him and Wilbur gladly accepted.

Once they managed their goods Dream and Wilbur went back to the place in which they fell asleep. They sat on the floor, one in front of the other. Before Dream could even think about something Wilbur asked again:   
“How is your shoulder?”

“It’s great, like nothing happened at all.” Dream threw him a smile to ease any worrying thoughts. “Thank you for helping me. I still don’t know how you do it.”

“No, Dream. Thank  _ you  _ for saving me. I would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for you.” Wilbur passed Dream a water bottle and just then the blonde noticed the gause, needles, clamps and other medical instruments on the floor. 

Sensing Dream’s doubt Wilbur said:

“I woke up and saw you sleeping. I didn’t want to bother you so I got away to wander the ship and discovered a medical aisle reminding me about your wound. So I gathered everything I needed and healed you.” He smiled weakly. “You were in a lot of pain. Physically and mentally, I was scared. I had to sedate you for a moment, you were shaking so bad. I- I tried to stop it but-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I am  _ fine _ , you did great,” Dream crawled over Wilbur and kissed him in the lips. “Thank you. We’re a team, remember? You save me and I save you-”

“Until the end of time.” Wilbur grabbed Dream by the back of his neck and clashed their lips together.

They ate in silence and peace.

Dream wondered if the quiet would last. Was this the light at the end of the tunnel or was it the calm before the storm?

\------

They slept and kissed more. All the physical pain is now gone thanks to Wilbur’s ministrations.

“Do you think we should go out?” The brunette asked, melting into Dream’s touch.

“I-”

Suddenly voices filled the ship and Dream went silent putting a hand over Wilbur’s mouth. Apparently, Wilbur heard the voices too since he didn’t say anything else.

If Dream had to guess, they were in a hurry. It was obvious that whoever was out there was tired and panting and as they spoke their tones got tainted with a little nervousness.

Were they finally safe?

Or was another fight coming?

There was only one way to know.

“Would you guide me to the medical aisle?” He whispered to Wilbur. Trying to make as little noise as possible the brunette nodded his head and got up from the floor, Dream quickly following his steps.

If Dream was right and those guys were tired from running or whatever at least one of them had to be injured. Close ahead Dream could see rays of light slipping through the vent. As they got close the ship started to tremble. Wilbur and Dream shared a panicked look. They started to run trying to keep their steps quiet. By the time Dream reached the vent and managed to poke his head through it the ship was shaking violently, meaning that they soon would take flight.

Dream had only time to catch a glimpse of the people outside, and fear ran through him. They were fucked.

Making Wilbur go back Dream answered the brunette’s unasked question. “They are humans.” 

The color drained out of Wilbur’s face. “Are you sure?” He asked. Dream nodded, he could recognize the uniforms anywhere. The colors were a way of the humans to tease and laugh at their victims and they were stained with blood. Alien blood. The red was a little darker than humans, almost reaching a black-ish color. 

With one last shake, the couple felt the ship go up, leaving the solid land.

It was too late now.

\------

Dream tried to convince Wilbur because he needed help, but his boyfriend refused to hurt or kill anyone.

“You did run over those soldiers.”

“You were in danger.”

“Should I put myself in danger then?”

“Don’t joke about that,” Wilbur warned, punching Dream in his arm.

“Can you at least cut the wires? I  _ do  _ need to know what exactly we are dealing with.”

“Fine.”

They were long gone. Even though they couldn’t see anything, Dream felt like hours had passed since they took off. By that time they should've been out of their planet’s atmosphere.

Their plan was simple and not dangerous if they played their cards right. Wilbur was to go into the electricity room and cut the wires to the lights and return inside immediately, then Dream would get out of the ventilation and, using his ability to see in the dark, investigate and estimate how many enemies were on the ship. If he caught one of them alone, it was their end.

Dream exited on the cameras room. Wilbur told him all about the ship and the respective rooms. Where the reactor was, the weapons for the crew and the weapons of the ship, the cockpit, and even where the communication devices were.

The screens revealed the positions of four cameras. Dream located at least two humans in the entrance of the administration room.

He didn’t exactly see the lights go down, but Dream heard the hum of the electricity stop and he just knew.

It was time to begin.

\-------

Two times Dream was almost discovered.

Two times Dream slit a human’s throat.

Dream made the way all around the ship counting eight humans. Now five. If he played his cards right he may get another kill before regrouping with Wilbur on the vents. 

As he entered the cafeteria he noticed something.

Everyone was looking at him.

Dream grabbed on the humans’ suits to blend in if the situation got bad, so there shouldn’t be any reason for them to be looking at him so directly. And definitely, there shouldn't be a reason for two of them to point their guns at him. Then it hit him.

The visors could be used to see in the dark.

“Where were you?” One of them asked. The one that had a red suit, his arms and legs were stained with dirt and blood. Rage sparked inside Dream, but he controlled himself, if they hadn’t shot yet is because they were waiting for something.

“I was checking the shields.” The lie came naturally to his lips. He  _ needed  _ them to believe him. Dream was in the open, he could not run anywhere without at least getting one bullet. He slowly put his hands in the air to show vulnerability.

“Who were you with?”

“No one.” It was true. By the time he reached the shield's area both crewmates were dead, hidden in the communication room. Rotting like the trash they were.

“What’s your name soldier?” His mind went blank with panic and surprise. Dream expected any question except that one. He underestimated them, and he was going to pay the price.

Dream slowly and almost imperceptible to the eye, moved his right hand towards his back. Both humans who were dressed as lime and green stepped forward. Their guns pointed at Dream’s head.

“Soldier,” Said the one in the middle with a red suit. Her tone was cold and a chill ran through Dream’s spine. “I asked a question.  _ What is your name? _ ”

Goodbye Wilbur. Maybe in another life they could find each other again. Dream’s hand grabbed the grip of the pistol, his fingers sneaking in to rest on the trigger. 

The remaining soldiers adopted an offensive stand. “I cannot answer that question  _ captain. _ ”

Maybe he would meet his family again, hug them and kiss again for eternity. 10 bullets. That’s all Dream had.

“Why not?”

If he was going to die he at least would make sure to clean the ship for Wilbur. Dream would not die in vain. He will avenge his family, his people, his planet and give Wilbur a chance to live.

“Because,” Dream gripped the gun hard, taking it off his back and pointing forwards. “I am the imposter among you.” He announced, pressing the trigger.

The shot was clean. It went right through the captain’s head. They say the speed of a bullet is faster than the sound. She was already dead by the time any of her partners knew what happened.

Dream ran to the nearest soldier; Lime, and he slid right on time before the bullet could hit him. Lime took out his knife, but it was too late. Dream already got up, pressing the gun against his and shooting. Blood splattered against the ceiling, but before he could do anything else he felt a sudden pain in his leg.

Another shot. This one directed precisely to the hand holding the gun. Dream managed to move it only for the bullet to hit his wrist. He cried in pain dropping the gun. Dream was now defenseless.

Dream was suddenly pushed to the ground, someone sat on his chest to pin his arms over his head and another one right on his legs. Dream screamed as the soldiers pressed a finger against his wounds. With pain numbing everything, Dream could ask himself only one question:

Why wasn’t he dead yet?

He could feel the deadly stare of the green guy, who still had his gun directed at him. One bullet, one press of his finger against the trigger and the pain would end.

Why wasn’t Dream dead yet?

Answering his unasked question the girl who had his arms pinned spat with venom in her voice: “Killing you with a shot on your head would be too good for you. You deserve to suffer bitch.” This time they didn’t press their fingers. Both of them started to throw punch after punch to Dream’s wrist and leg. 

The scream that came out of Dream’s throat was heard all across the ship.

Without any of them noticing smoke started to come out the vent in the cafeteria.

Black smoke.

Suddenly, they got off Dream, leaving him panting on the ground, but without giving him time to relax the girl with a black uniform grabbed Dream with an unnatural amount of force and from one punch she destroyed the visor from Dream’s suit. Some of the sharp plastic cut Dream’s face. The girl threw him over the guy with the gun who immediately pressed the gun at his side and threw his arm over Dream’s throat. Together they advanced to the door which Dream and Wilbur used to enter. Dream’s eyes widened in fear and terror.

They were going to throw him off to space.

If any of them paid attention to their surroundings they would’ve noticed the black smoke that covered the whole ceiling.

And the figure coming out of the vent.

The other girl with the purple suit walked over the door and without any doubt she opened the door.

The pressure almost sucked Dream out, but the man held on to him.

“What about a parting gift?” The bullet disappeared into space just as new pain settled into Dream’s side, blood running out freely. He was weak, Dream had no strength to scream, his body just twitched at the pain as he accepted everything they did.

Dream just wanted everything to end-

“Dream?” All his consciousness returned as Dream heard Wilbur call him. Green guy immediately pointed his gun at the brunette.

“Who the fuck are you?” The girls said in unison.

“Dream? Are you okay?” Wilbur asked, ignoring them. Dream noted the way his voice trembled.

Wilbur was losing control. Now Dream could clearly see it. The black smoke was coming out in big amounts, Wilbur’s eyes were filling with dark. Dream gulped.

“I- It’s okay Wil. R-Run.” These guys better leave Wilbur alone.

They didn’t. The guy with the gun pressed the trigger. It all happened in slow-motion. The four of them saw as the bullet just disintegrated in thin air.

That was the last straw.

Wilbur’s whole body turned dark and something that looked like a mouth appeared in front of him, formed by the smoke. At the same time, two big arms grew from Wilbur’s back making them look like wings. The force of the transformation closed the door again, trapping the girl's fingers in it, she screamed as the  _ crack  _ of bones reached Dream’s ears

Dream had never watched Wilbur’s  _ actual  _ transformation. The brunette made Dream leave, or in other cases he even knocked him out before he changed, and by the time Dream returned to consciousness, Wilbur was already passed out on the floor. 

What was in front of him scared him, but he knew that deep down Wilbur was still there. With all the strength left in him, Dream wrenched his neck back, slamming his head into the nose of the man behind him. Due to the fact that the nose was one of the weak spots of humans, the guy released him to grab his broken nose. Dream gasped for air as he fell to the floor. Event though breathing hurt him, Dream got away as far as he could from the door.

The man pointed his gun at Dream.

“You motherfu-” The black hand reached the guy’s head. Dream expected a punch or even maybe a finger to go through his head. Instead the hand grabbed the guy by his and took him up to the ceiling. The other hand reached his limbs and broke every. Single. One. 

The guy’s screams were muffled by the hand which was tightening around his head. Dream flinched as the first cracks were heard and soon enough, the man’s head exploded from the pressure. His body fell limp to the floor. The girls screamed.

Big mistake. 

Wilbur appeared to teleport in front of the one in the door as the other tried to run away. One of the hands grabbed the pistol dropped by the man and with two steady shots, the feet of the girl in black were gone. She fell face first, her helmet breaking.

The girl in front of Wilbur tried to pull her hand away, but she couldn’t do anything more as the mouth showed all his teeth and with a simple bite, the upper part of the girl body was gone, legs slumping onto the ground.

Wilbur walked menacingly towards the last human, making sure every step he took was heard by her. He was teasing, torturing her mentally before killing her. A knife as dark as coal appeared in his left hand, and without any doubt, Wilbur stabbed her in the leg, then in the wrist, and lastly, on her side. Dream wondered why those places when suddenly black smoke mixed with a little bit of red came out from the three wounds. The girl screamed in desperation and Dream was surprised to see the same colored smoke come out from his own wounds.

The pain was receding and it was there when Dream realized what was happening. Somehow, Wilbur was draining the health of the girl and healing Dream in the process. Dream looked up and saw Wilbur watching him, the smoke creating an open space. His black eyes looking at his soul. Dream’s breath hitched. Wilbur was waiting for him to finish healing.

After a few minutes, Dream felt completely healed from his wounds. Wilbur’s gaze didn’t leave him at any moment. With a nod of his head, Dream let Wilbur know that he was okay and the big mouth materialized again, covering Wilbur with his teeth.

The knife sank against the girl’s back, she screamed again, but Wilbur didn’t stop there. The hand went up and down each time sinking further down and in a different place and angle. Soon enough the girl’s screams stopped. She was dead.

Suddenly the smoke started to reunite with Wilbur, his body absorbing all the smoke. When the process finished Wilbur fell to the pools of blood on the floor. Dream was at his side in an instant. Wilbur was crying and as he felt Dream’s presence he clung to him as a fine line. Dream returned the hold and started to caress Wilbur’s back. The memory of the arms lingered in his mind.

“What have I done?” Dream heard Wilbur whisper. “What have I done?”

They won, they were free, they were safe.

Wilbur was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking as if there was no tomorrow.

Wilbur and Dream were together away from everything. Away from harm.

“Dream. What have I done?”

They won.

But at what cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Discord Server!!](https://discord.gg/EDpDwey5b5)
> 
> *whispers* you can ship for dreambur there


End file.
